Always
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: Apa ia mencintaiku...?/ Aku akan mencintaimu sayang. Selalu./ for Ahokitsuna mini fanfic challenge/ Always by Bon Jovi/ DLDR/RnR /Tema Canon Universe/ warn: Drama gak berasa!


**Always**

**By Lala-chan ssu**

**Rated T for save~~**

**For Ahokitsune mini fanfic challenge**

**Disclaimer: Kurobas milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
lagu 'Always' milik Bon Jovi**

**Warning: Standart warning, TYPO, gaje, dll.**

**Don't like, don't read**

**I've warned you~~**

~~oo00oo~~

"Apa dia mencintaiku…?"

Furihata memeluk lututnya. Dihadapannya kini sekarang ada sebuah ponsel berwarna kecokelatan miliknya. Sudah seminggu ia tak bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou, kekasihnya. Telepon atau SMS pun tak ia terima satupun dari yang tersayang.

Furihata merindukannya. Biasanya, sesibuk apapun Akashi akan menelpon atau memberinya kabar. Tapi sekarang taka da satupun kabar darinya.

Tentu saja hal ini membuat Furihata galau.

Ayolah, memiliki seorang Akashi Seijuurou sebagai kekasih, seharusnya Furihata berbangga hati bisa menjadikan seluruh kasih sayang dan atensi Akashi hanya untuknya. Meski Furihata tak senang jika Akashi terlalu perhatian padanya. Tapi kenapa tak di sms sekali saja membuat Furihata sebegini galau? Ia jadi tak mengerti isi hatinya.

Kalau diingat lagi, mereka seperti sedang menjalani sebuah hubungan tanpa status.

Ia akui, ia tertarik pada sosok berambut merah sang_ emperor _Rakuzan. Furihata mencintainya. Furihata suka padanya. Furihata tertarik padanya. Tapi Furihata baru terpikir hal ini seminggu yang lalu.

Apa Akashi mencintainya?

Akashi tak pernah bilang bahwa ia mencintai Furihata. Ia langsung saja berkata 'Kau milikku, Furihata Kouki' dan mereka langsung saja berkencan hingga setengah tahun.

Semua ini membuat Furihata gila perlahan. Sekaligus merasa bodoh. Furihata berkencan dengan Akashi selama hampir setengah tahun tapi ia tak pernah bertanya apakah Akashi mencintainya. Tapi Furihata pikir jika ia mencintai Akashi maka Akashi juga akan mencintainya.

Tapi Furihata takut. Apakah selama ini mereka menjalani hubungan sepihak? Apakah hanya Furihata yang mencintai Akashi, namun Akashi tak demikian?

Furihata panik. Ia bingung. Ia tak tau harus bagaimana. Ia ingin menghubungi kekasihnya sekarang, tapi ia takut malah akan mengganggunya.

Terlalu lama berpikir akhirnya membuat Furihata terjatuh dalam tidur.

~~oo00oo~~

Sebulan kemudian, Akashi benar-benar seperti menghilang dari dunia ini. Ia tanya pada teman-teman yang sekiranya mengenal Akashi. Namun hasilnya nihil. Ia sudah menghubungi para anggota Rakuzan, namun semuanya tutup mulut. Bagus, sekarang ketakutan Furihata bertambah.

Apa Sei-_san_ baik-baik saja? bagaimana jika ia sakit? Bagaimana jika ia kecelakaan atau semacamnya?

Furihata langsung mengusir pemikirannya yang seperti itu. Aah… ia jadi merasa bodoh sudah mengkhawatirkan Akashi. Padahal Akashi saja belum tentu mencintainya.

Tapi… khawatir taka da salahnya kan?

Ah, tidak. Jangan terlalu berharap, Furihata!

Tapi setidaknya kau mencintainya, apa itu salah?

Ah, tentu saja salah! Sejak awal jika dipikir dengan logika mana mungkin Akashi mencintai sosok ordinari sepertinya ini.

Tapi cinta itu kan tak pernah masuk logika…

Oh, bagus sekali. Sekarang dua sisi dalam diri Furihata berdebat. Bagus. Bagus sekali.

Furihata sempat mendengar kabar dari pelatihnya bahwa pemain _Kiseki no Sedai _akan bertanding melawan tim _streetbasket _Amerika. Apa namanya? _Jabberwack_? Ah, Furihata tak ingat. Dan sekarang kabarnya mereka dilatih oleh ayah sang pelatih Seirin.

Tunggu, Akashi datang ke Tokyo? Kenapa tak mengabarinya?

Aah… entah setan apa yang menyambar Furihata itu tadi. Sekarang ia jadi bertambah yakin Akashi tak mencintainya.

Tanpa sadar, ia malah berjalan ke lapangan _streetbasket_. Pertandingan diadakan seminggu lagi. Ia ingin datang, tapi ia tak sanggup menatap Akashi nantinya. Furihata menghela napas. Mendadak ia mendengar suara seseorang. Suara yang tak asing lagi.

_Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, sayang  
Selalu  
Aku akan disana  
Sekarang dan selamanya  
Selalu  
Aku akan disana hingga matahari tak bersinar, surga meledak, dan kata tak berima  
Jika aku mati kau akan ada di benakku  
Dan aku akan mencintaimu, selalu_

Furihata menoleh. Iris kelerengnya melebar. Melihat sosok berambut merah yang ia cari selama ini.

Yang ia rindukan selama ini.

Akashi Seijuurou.

_Jika kau ingin aku menangis untukmu  
Aku bisa  
Jika kau ingin aku mati untukmu  
Akan kulakukan  
Lihatlah wajahku  
Taka da yang tak bisa kulakukan  
Untuk mengatakan ini  
Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, sayang.  
Selalu_

Akashi menyudahkan nyanyiannya. Akashi sedikit mengerjab melihat reaksi Chihuahua tercintanya. Dengan iris kelereng yang sudah basah oleh air mata dan bibir gemetaran. Tak diduga, Furihata langsung memburu tubuhnya dan memeluknya.

"_Baka! Baka! _Sei-_kun no baka!_" tangis Furihata sambil memukul-mukul dada Akashi membuat empunya mengaduh kecil.

"Sudahlah, Kouki. Jangan menangis." Ujar Akashi sambil menenangkan Furihata.

"Bagaimana aku tidak menangis?! Kau tak memberi kabar apapun berbulan-bulan, membuatku galau apakah kau mencintaiku atau tidak, dan tiba-tiba… kau… uukkh… _baka! Hontou baka_!" rutuk Furihata sambil tetap menangis dipelukan hangat Akashi.

"_Homerareta arigatou_." Ujar Akashi santai.

"_Bakaaa_!"

Akashi mengajak Furihata duduk. Furihata masih menangis meski sudah tak sehebat tadi. Akashi hanya bisa mengelus rambut Furihata.

"K-kenapa… kau tidak mengabarkanku kalau ingin kesini?" tanya Furihata sambil masih sesengukan.

"Ini kejutan, Kouki." Ujar Akashi. Furihata cemberut. Jujur, menurut Akashi ekspresi itu sangat manis.

"Aku sudah tau, Kouki. Kau ragu apakah aku mencintaimu atau tidak kan?"

Furihata mengerjap. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Segitu mudahnya aku dibaca, Sei-_san_?" tanya Furihata, merajuk.

"Begitulah. Dan kenapa memanggilku Sei-_san _lagi? Panggil Sei-_kun _lagi, dong." Pinta Akashi.

"D-dalam mimpimu!" rutuk Furihata. Nampaknya ia masih kesal.

"Kouki… aku paham. Memang salahku yang tak pernah berkata bahwa aku mencintaimu. Tapi percayalah, aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Jadi yang tadi bukan bohong?"

"Tentu saja bukan, Kouki."

Furihata terkekeh. Ia bersender di bahu Akashi sedangkan Akashi memeluk pinggangnya.

"Kau ingin datang ke pertandingan kami nanti, Kouki?"

"Ung. Kalau bisa."

"Setelah itu kita jalan-jalan deh."

"Terserah."

"Masih marah?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Nanti kau boleh kemanapun kau suka, deh…"

"Benarkah?!"

"Sekali ini saja."

"Horeee! Ayo ke _Paradise Park_! Ada wahana baru lho!" (*)

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau memang tak sabaran Kouki."

"B-biarin…"

"Manis, deh."

"S-Sei-_san _gombal!"

Dan sore itu berakhir Akashi membawa Furihata pulang.

~~~END~~~

.

.

.

.

.

Entri… lagi?! Kenapa saya napsu banget buat challenge kali ini?! Apa karena lagi UTS jadi ide saya ngocor deras?! Yak, itu misteri…

Coba baca fic ini sambil denger lagunya Bon Jovi yang saya sebutin diatas. Dan yang dinyanyiin Akashi itu terjemahan (nista) saya. Aduh maaf ya om, lagunya saya ancurin *kabur ke Iwatobi*

Dan aduh, maaksih banget buat yang udah review fic **Imperfect Love **dan **Lovers**. Maaf belom bisa saya balesin. Tunggu dapet hape baru dulu. heheh…

Dan saya yakin fic ini jauuuuuuuuhhhhh lebih abal dari yang sebelumnya. Iya kan?! *sembunyiin muka di karung goni* *nak*

Nah, RnRnya _minna_~~


End file.
